Educational Evil
by Gothic-Valentine
Summary: Parody of Resident Evil in my College


Disclaimer Resident Evil © 2002 Capcom Wyke 6th Form College © 2002 Hull Education Department  
  
At the beginning of the 21st century The Umbrella Corporation become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contains it products. It's political and financial influence is felt everywhere. In public it is the worlds leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and health care. Unknown even to its own employees its massive profits are generated by military technology, Genetic experimentation and viral weaponry. Now they've taken over the worlds educational departments... why?  
  
Adrian leaned with his back resting on a wall; his shotgun smoking his breathing is erratic. He brought a hand up to wipe his brow. He then looked over to Emma. He blinked a few times, his body aching he set all these aside when he asked, "You ok Emma?"  
  
Emma looked up and nodded she looked back down the corridor. "Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
Adrian nodded back and looked behind him toward Matthew he waved to gain his attention "you ok?"  
  
"I will be" replied Matthew who then reloaded his rifle. He stood to his feet and stepped in front of Adrian; He threw a bullet shell out in front of him. You clearly hear it clink off the floor then against a wall.  
  
"Gurrahhh" called a zombie. Matthew leaned back and nudged Adrian. Adrian cocked the shotgun and flicked a switch near the trigger for Duel Barrel.  
  
Adrian takes a few deep breaths then lunges forward and breaks into a run. He spots the target and changes direction towards it. He throws his weight forwards and lands into a roll, His body slides forwards he aims the shotgun upwards. The zombie leans down to grab Adrian, His rotting fingers grabbing hold of his jacket. Adrian grins and pulls the trigger, the zombie's head explodes, and the walls are a wash with blood and brains. The body of the zombie starts to fall until Adrian drops the shotgun and places both feet into the rib cage. He grabs the zombie's wrists and throws it off him.  
  
He lays there motionless looking round, Matthew pokes his head around the corner, he notices the headless zombie, Adrian places both hands onto the floor and lifts his legs into the air and throws them forwards lifting his full body off the floor onto his feet. He grabs the shotgun and loads in 3 new shells; he flicks it off Duel barrel. He holds the shotgun over his shoulder as he walks back to Matthew. "Nothing but head" he jested with a sarcastic smirk creeping across his face.  
  
"Not funny" replied Matthew as he patted Adrian on the back. "I'd give you 5 points on the roll and another 5 points for the blood stain's on the walls" Matthew looks behind him at the mess then walks back to Emma following Adrian.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Matthew called, Adrian turns round and looks at Matthew, He looks up and notices the ceiling tiles covered in blood, on closer inspection there's a fine dripping of fresh blood. "GRRRAAAAAA" a cry of a hunter cuts though the darkness as the ceiling tiles shatter behind Matthew, Adrian grabs Matthew by the collar and swings him to a side, and dropping his shotgun he reaches inside his jacket and slides out two magnum .375 pistols.  
  
The Hunter looks at Matthew then at Adrian with his blood shot eyes. It ducks down and starts to move slowly. "MATTHEW STAY STILL!" Adrian yells, as he breaks into a run in the opposite direction. The Hunter breaks into a run chasing after Adrian. Matthew slowly climbs to his feet looking down the corridor at the hunter chasing after Adrian.  
  
"Fucking Hell! Crazy bastard!" said Matthew in a shocked tone of voice, he picks up his rifle and slowly walks back to Emma. Kneeling down near her he lifts her head and looks into her eyes. "You ok?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, Where's Adrian?" Emma replied with a grin. "He's playing tag with a hunter" joked Matthew with a slight grin. Emma's face slightly drops as she hears gunshots in the distance.  
  
Adrian belts though a door and jumps over the banister grabbing hold of the bar, He pulls himself up and slides down with one of his .375's aimed at the Hunter, "Come on you bastard, Come and catch me!" said Adrian to himself. At the bottom of the stairs he pushes himself off the banister and notices a college student standing between some lockers.  
  
"HEY! What you doing there? Get over here where it's safe" yells Adrian at the student, in the poor lighting he doesn't notice that it's Lee Peck from his class. "Oh it's you Adrian," sighed a relieved Lee. Adrian looks up and notices the Hunter, "DUCK" screams Adrian but it's too late the Hunter was already air born, it's claws extended sliding though the bone and tissue of Lee's neck. Adrian covers his face as Lee's head rolls backwards with blood spraying upwards staining the ceiling. Adrian looks at the Hunter as it lunges towards him, Adrian ducks and rolls backwards aiming both his .375's at the Hunters mid section, squeezing both triggers he sends a hail of bullets screaming though the air hammering into the hunters mid section. The Hunter hits the floor with a wet thud. Adrian's eyes blink; sweat pouring down his face, the barrel's smoking he stands up and aims the guns at the Hunters head. He pulls the triggers, both guns click.  
  
He opens his fingers, the guns hanging by his index fingers; they slide off as he looks at the fallen hunter. He lowers his arms as he looks at it. With a scream he runs at it full pelt ramming his steel toe-capped boot in its temple. The Hunter's head cracks open and blood pours freely. Adrian continues to kick the dead hunter in the head, really hitting it full pelt.  
  
Matthew comes down the stairs and notices Adrian still alive. He walks over to Adrian who's still kicking the Hunter's lifeless corpse. "Adrian" said Matthew, Adrian ignores him and continues to kick the corpse. "ADRIAN!!" Screams Matthew who grabs Adrian and punches him. Adrian gets up and punches Matthew square in the nose, the skin ripping at the bridge, blood pouring rapidly down his face, Matthew's hands reach up and holds his nose. "OW YOU BASTARD!" sobbed Matthew, He moves his hands away from his face, he looks at his hands they are covered in blood, and he wipes his tongue along his lips and tastes blood.  
  
Adrian looks at Matthew running his fingers though his hair as he says "Come on we're going to re-group at S1, I'll wait here, Oh and Matthew" Matthew looks up at Adrian and asks "What?" "Bring my shotgun with you please?" answered Adrian.  
  
Adrian walks away from Matthew and tries the lock for S1, it's locked. He leans back and sends his foot right at the handle, the door swings wide open. Adrian peered into the darkness, his eyes notice a small red dot in the corner of the room, with a split second he leans to the right as a flash illuminates a male kneeling down holding a Desert Eagle, The bullet soars though the air and grazes Adrian's face. While the bullet grazes Adrian's face he lets out a cry "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry" called out a man in the darkness "I thought you was one of them things, one of them dead yet not dead things" the voice getting closer to Adrian. Adrian looks up and blinks as the lights are flicked on, Adrian slowly opens his eyes getting accustom to the bright light.  
  
"There's still no need to shoot me though is there?" yelled a slightly annoyed Adrian. "Adrian I said I'm sorry, but I've been in here for ages now" answered a slightly upset Danny.  
  
"Anyway, Danny you alright? How come you didn't try and find us when you heard the gun shots?" asked Adrian. "I don't know, but I was hiding in here with Lee, but he left quite a while. Adrian goes slightly pale at the name. Danny notices this, "Adrian, you feeling alright?"  
  
Adrian looks up at Danny with a slight grin, "Yea, I'll be fine, just don't go outside." Adrian walks over to a table and slides his jacket off and flops it over the table, Danny just stares at Adrian as he slides two Ingram Mac-10 Automatics from holsters behind his back and places them on the desk. He slides a Glock 17 out of his side holster and places that on the desk near the Ingram Mac-10's.  
  
Danny walks over to the windows, the shutters are down, he sits down on the side, he lifts his boots off the floor, and he pulls on his laces. He sigh's he looks over to Adrian, he notices the graze on his face from the bullet he shot. "Hey Adrian, I think you could use this" said Danny as he throws over his Desert Eagle. Adrian catches it and places it on the desk.  
  
"Wait here" Adrian said softly as he stepped out into the corridor he looks over to the dead body of lee and shakes his head, he looks over to the Hunter. Adrian notices a few small changes; he shrugs it off and picks up his duel .375 magnums and slides them into his shoulder holsters.  
  
Matthew comes down the stairs slowly, the massive bag on his shoulders, he's got Adrian's shotgun poking out the side of the bag, and he has his Steyr Tactical cocked, loaded and ready to be fired. Emma is close behind him a Glock 17 resting in her hands, smiling as she brushes some of her mouse blonde hair out of her face. Matthew and Emma are now standing looking at the dead hunter.  
  
"It's different some how, Not to sure but I think it's still alive" said Adrian in a monotone voice, he looks at Matthew and grins. He pulls his shotgun out of the back and cocks it, grinning to himself he flicks the weapon onto duel barrel. He stands a foot away from the Hunters head and aims the shotgun down. His eyes close slightly as he squeezes the trigger. Without warning the Hunter springs up and grabs Adrian by the throat and throws him against some lockers.  
  
Adrian passes out due to the pain as he hears Matthew and Emma let loose on the still alive Hunter. Matthew walks over to Adrian and grabs his shotgun; he then takes his bag off and rushes towards the Hunter. The Hunter takes a swing at Emma; Matthew pushes Emma to the side while Matthew gets hit in the side by the hunter's forearm. Matthew grabs hold for dear life as he some how aims the shotgun into the open mouth of the hunter, "Say Ahhh!" with that Matthew pulls the trigger and the top half of the Hunters head disappears as the shells rip though the soft skin and bone.  
  
Matthew drops down the floor breathing heavily; He grins like a sadistic bastard with a new torturing device. "WHAT A RUSH!" Matthew yelled down the hall. He looks around and walks over to the unconscious Adrian and slowly lifts him up and carries him over his shoulder to S1. Emma looks down the corridor pointing Danny's Desert Eagle down the same way she looks, Matthew has gone to get some water to wake Adrian with. On his way back he looks at the headless Hunter's body he grins to himself he waits a while and cracks his neck. "Emma it's me I'm coming though" called out Matthew before he turned the corner; he walks past Emma and throws the water into Adrian's face. Without warning Adrian grabs the empty .375 magnums from his shoulder holsters and aims them both into Matthew's eye sockets.  
  
"I love you too" said a sarcastic Matthew as he moved the magnums away from his face. "What happened to that hunter?" asked Adrian as he slid the magnums away. He rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly stood up. "It's dead, took the top of his head clean off" answered Matthew as he helps Adrian to his feet.  
  
Adrian now standing he looks round, he notices Emma and Matthew "Where's Danny?" asked Adrian with a confused look upon his face. "Who?" replied Emma. "Danny was here before I went out to get my .375's" answered Adrian. Emma, Matthew and Adrian look around the room, before grabbing a few tables and slamming them against the broken doorway. They slide the rest of the tables together and empty the bag. 


End file.
